D is for Drug
by Saint Cross
Summary: Kudo Kazahaya is saved on Christmas Eve by Rikuo and taken back to the Green Drugstore where he lives and learns to not only stack medicine, but to work side jobs as well. See how it all started out after that day. KazahayaxRikuo
1. Chapter 1

My second Legal (Lawful . . . whichever you prefer.) story. Someone asked for more fluff and that's what I'm gonna give them! The prologue, yes, was taken from the manga (don't hurt me!) just to fill you in on where I'm coming from.

**Prologue:**

_It was a cold Christmasy night, coldest Tokyo had ever gotten in years. Everyone was finishing up their Christmas shopping for the night. The pine trees were covered and sparkling with bright and colorful lights. A boy was crouched under a tree on the side of the streets. People passed him by and payed no attention to him. He was clutching his jacket in one hand and trying to stay straight with the other. The boy was breathing long and raspy puffs of air. One man poked out from the crowed to look at him. _

"_. . .Hnnn . . . " he groaned as he fell to the cold snow and tried to get back up. It burned his warm skin greatly and made his entire body shiver at the coldness. My hands are shivering . . . I must be cold . . . he thought to himself as his eyes closed shut. I can't move . . . his body was numb and in need of warmth. But he couldn't get it now. There was no turning back. I imagine I'll stay in the snow like this until I die . . . _

"_I'm going to die . . . " he spoke aloud as he felt his mind slowly dragged back to reality. He tried to sit up on all fours but struggled greatly. "But . . . but I can't . . . no I can't die. I just can't." He called out before falling back to the ground. _

_The man who had been watching him from the crowd finally came out and walked over to him. His eyes met quickly with the slowly dying boy's. He shrugged and started back toward the crowd but stopped after hearing something from the boy._

"_Not yet . . . I can't die yet . . . I can't." He tried yelling the words but they came out more of a whisper._

_The man in dark clothing turned around and crouched down next to him. He pulled his arm and tugged him to his warm body to keep him cool._

_Huh . . . ? He asked in the back of his mind when he was picked up. He felt as light as a feather. I feel like I'm floating . . . but my body isn't moving. Hold on a second. If I'm floating without moving, then that's bad. This is it! This is death! But it can't be! This isn't my time to die!_

**Chapter One: Meeting the New Boy**

"Nggh . . . " A boy groaned as he woke up from a harsh night. _Am I dreaming . . . ? _He asked himself as he rubbed his head. He pushed back his light brown hair from his green eyes. He couldn't breathe any out of his nose and could barely lift his thousand pound eyelids from their resting place. _All I can remember is passing out in the snow . . . and that guy . . . _his eyes finally managed to fully open to see that he was sitting in a bright room. Almost everything was white and made him think he was already dead."Is this Heaven?" he asked aloud.

_"No." He heard a voice call out from the corner of the room. "But it isn't Hell either." He saw a man that looked just like him but he looked calmer and straight forward rather than himself._

"Then where am I?" he asked in a somewhat frightened tone. He scooted away as the man walked over and sat next to him on the bed. His entire body stiffened as he reached up and felt his forehead.

"Your temperature went down after last night. You looked quite rough. Rikuo found you out in the snow last night. You were freezing to death and it was amazing that you were still alive when he got you here." He smiled down at him and handed him a few pills. "Take these. They'll get you better in no time." The look alike said and watched as he took the blue pills that he gave him. "There . . . isn't that better? What's your name?"

"Kudo . . . Kudo Kazahaya." He spoke soft words. They were almost faint and not there.

"Kudo, huh?" he smiled at him and handed him a glass of water. "My name's Kakei. You're at the Green Drugstore."

Kazahaya took the glass of water and sipped at it. "Green Drugstore, huh?" he asked and stood up. "Well I really must be going . . . "

"Going where? You have no where to go." Kakei said. The boy shot a threatening glance toward him as he said those words.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You're welcome to stay here at the pharmacy with Saiga, Rikuo, and me if you like." He asked with a casual smile. He took the glass from him and helped him to his feet. "I want you to come meet Rikuo."

"All right." Kazahaya said and walked with him down stairs to where the actual store was. He saw a large man standing in front of a shelf full of drugs of different sorts from sexual enhancers to medicines for the common cold. He was stacking violet medicine bottles. His dark and mysterious looks made shivers run up Kazahaya's spine.

"Rikuo," Kakei spoke out in his calm and smooth tone. "This is Kazahaya."

"Hmm?" he asked and turned around to look at the boy he had saved last night. He kept stacking the bottles, not bothering to look over at him. "Why were you out in the snow that late at night? You could have been killed."

Kazahaya's eyebrow nearly twitched. _What's with this attitude he's throwing at me?_ He thought. His feet started to drag him in the direction of the cold man who was stacking bottles. "My name is Kudo Kazahaya. I think I'm going to stay here."

"Rikuo."

"Rikuo, huh?" he asked and smiled at him. The man called Rikuo didn't seem to pay him any mind what-so-ever. His smile quickly faded back into an aggravated frown.

"Rikuo, don't be too hard on the boy. He's your new partner after all." Kakei smiled sweetly at him and walked back behind the desk where Saiga sat sleeping at. "This fish in the sea is Saiga."

"He's my new partner?" Rikuo asked. His voice came out hard and flat. It was almost as if he wasn't looking forward to having a new partner.

"That's right." Kakei spoke his words with a laugh. "You'll have a fun time with the boy, trust me." His words seemed to of hit Rikuo hard in the chest.

"Where will he be sleeping? We have no place for him to sleep." He kept protesting with every word Kakei threw at him.

"Kazahaya will sleep in the meeting room on the couch. I want you to show him around and guide him through everything he needs to know as soon as you can make time for him." The store owner said and handed Kazahaya a green apron that had a black little circle and white filling in the middle that read "Green Drugstore" on the top in big bold letters then a capsule that had the Japanese form of the same words inside of it. On the bottom of the white center, it read Tokyo's Pharmacy. "This is for you. You can help Rikuo stock things on the shelves for right now."

"All right." Kazahaya said with a nod and slipped into the apron. He walked over to Rikuo and started to help him put the purple bottles of Viagra on the shelves next to the rest of the bottles. "Do you think that you could show me around a bit after work?" he asked cautiously, not daring to lay his eyes on him.

"Yeah, I could." He said and took a glance at Kazahaya. He was the same age as him but he looked so childish. _He's going to be a lot of trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Power Witnessed at First Hand**

Rikuo and Kazahaya had finished restocking the shelves and finished early without a word or a glance between the two of them. They put up their store aprons and the first words were spoken that shattered the silence into more than a billion pieces.

"Let's get this over with." He said and began to show him around the store first, then the meeting room where everyone ate and lastly, up stairs to the shower and bedrooms. That's where they found Kakei and Saiga who were surprisingly awake.

"Who's the kid with rent boy?" the man in black leaned over Kakei's shoulder and asked in a whisper.

"Him? That's Kudo-kun. He's going to be staying here for a while with us." He said with a blissful smile up to him before turning to look at the two. He figured by the way they were both looking in opposite directions and how Rikuo had his arms crossed and an aggravated look on his face that they were still having trouble getting along. "Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes." Rikuo spat out in a dead tone. He turned to leave but Kakei said something else before he could walk out.

"Even about extra things outside of work?" he knew quite well that Rikuo didn't tell him about that. Kakei pulled out a couple of dollars from his lab coat pocket and handed the money to Rikuo. "Take him out and explain to him all that he needs to know."

"Fine." Himura's voice stayed the same as he took the money and shoved it into his back butt pocket. He started out the door with Kazahaya following shortly behind him. All the way to the Mocha Café, Kazahaya stayed four feet behind Rikuo.

"Good day, sirs." The waitress said with a bow and a bright red smile from her lipstick. She showed them to a little table in the corner of the café and handed them each a menu. With one more bow, she walked off.

"I've never been here. What's good?" Kazahaya asked as he flipped through the menu. He pried his eyes from the menu to Rikuo when he heard no answer. His eyebrow twitched at his ignorance. "Are you listening to me?" he asked and tugged the menu from his hands.

Rikuo looked up at him, showing the least bit of interest.

"I asked you what's good."

"Anything." He said and plopped his elbow up on the table. He placed his chin on the palm of his hand and rested it there. He tilted his eyes over to the window and watched the passing cars and people go by.

"What was it that Kakei wanted you to tell me?" Kudo asked and nudged his partner's knee with his own. It worked to make him look at him.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress returned to ask. She picked up their menus as she spoke to them.

"I'll have a vanilla latte."

"Same." He said absentmindedly.

"Thank you. Your order will be ready in just a few minutes." She wrote everything down and smiled once more to the both of them before walking back to the counter.

"You sure you can have caffeine?" Rikuo said with an almost mocking smile.

"So you can say more than a few words!" Kazahaya threw his hands in the air in a surprised way. He hoped that Rikuo was finally opening up to him.

"Yeah, is that so surprising?"

"Well to me it is. You haven't really spoken much to me after I came. I'm happy that we're on speaking terms now." Kazahaya said and handed him a smile.

Rikuo just shrugged. "Anyway. Kakei wanted me to tell you about jobs outside of the pharmacy. They are side jobs to retrieve lost artifacts or things. They pay good money but I don't see why Kakei would send you on these jobs. You can't do anything special but screw around."

Kudo froze in his seat. _Could Kakei know about my power? He sure knew that I had no place to go . . . that must mean . . . _"Is Kakei a stalker?"

"What?" Rikuo nearly fell from his seat. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"He knows everything about me! It's kinda creepy if you know what I mean . . . " Kudo seemed to trail off into space while speaking his words. "But what about these crazy side jobs? I mean . . . you don't look like you're good for anything either. Just the muscle." He looked at him in disbelief. This was so much like a fairy tale and he thought that Rikuo was just making all this up just to freak him out.

"Actually . . . I can break things using my mind." Rikuo looked to him with a slight grin. "What could you possibly do?"

"You seriously don't think I'd believe that kinda crap, do you?" he asked and stood up. "I'm out of here. I'm going back to the store. Bring back my latte for me, will ya?"

"If that's what you want."

Kazahaya had not gone back to the store but to the park. He had climbed up into a tree and passed out on a branch for what seemed hours. Until he heard Rikuo's familiar voice call out to him from below.

"Come down, you idiot." He said as he tossed a rock up to Kazahaya and hit him smack dab in the head when he sat up. Rikuo had been down there for the past five minutes trying to get him to wake up.

"Ow . . . " Kazahaya groaned as he sat up and rubbed the little red mark on his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"When you didn't return to the shop, Kakei told me to get you here. It's getting late so come on down."

"I don't want to." He yawned his words and stretched back out on the branch. "Keep throwing rocks if you like but I'm not gonna come. Your make believe fairytale is silly."

"Make believe?" he asked then snorted. "If I get you to believe, will you come down?"

"Sure."

"All right then." Rikuo grinned devilishly up at him and then focused his eyes on the branch. Within seconds, the branch snapped into two and Kazahaya came crashing to the ground. Rikuo quickly caught him before his body could make contact with the hard Earth.

"What the Hell?" Kazahaya gave a startled yelp as he fell into Rikuo's arms. "Ha-how?" he asked and looked up to him. He was panting hard after getting his breath knocked out of him. Kudo had actually met a boy that had a strange power just like him. He was happy that he wasn't the only person considered a freak to those humans without the power; but special to him. "How did you do that?"

"I just did it." He chuckled at the glint of amazement in his partner's eye. He started walking out of the evening lit park and back to the drugstore.

"Are you gonna put me down?" the brown haired boy didn't struggle the least bit in the giant arms that held him close to Rikuo.

"No. You're staying right here." This made Kazahaya smile. He gave a small half smile back in return. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Overload**

That night, Kazahaya could not sleep for reasons he had no aware of. His mind was focusing on something other than sleeping. It was bent around Rikuo and his power. Could Kakei and Saiga have a special power too? He wasn't sure but he would bet his bottom dollar on it. That's the only way Kakei would know so much about him. He pushed away the blue comforter he had used to the back of the couch. Kudo sat up and stood to his feet to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe that would help him sleep.

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he heard light footsteps stalking him in the halls. "Who's there?" he asked cautiously. There was a few seconds of silence before he could walk into the kitchen. He pulled a glass from the tall cabinets and turned the sink onto the cold water.

"What are you doing up this late?" a loud and deep voice boomed out. A body slowly advanced toward him and pressed firmly to Kazahaya's back. It fit perfectly with him. Just like puzzle pieces meant for each other.

Kazahaya froze dead where he was standing. His arm was too short to reach the light switch from where he stood. He had no other choice than to take physical action. "Stay back!" he shouted and threw the water collected in the glass back behind himself. He heard a grunt before the lights went on. The person he had splashed was none other than Rikuo.

Rikuo wiped his face off with his wet sleeve but only got his face wetter. His face showed nothing but total annoyance. His black hair stuck to his wet face like glue as did his shirt.

"Rikuo? What are you doing up this late?" his words came out more demanding rather than a question. Like a mother does to a child, he cupped his cheek with one hand while trying to wipe Rikuo's face off with the sleeve of the other.

"I asked you the same thing." He said blankly. He stood there and allowed Kazahaya to dry him off even though he would poke his eye and pull on his hair every now and then.

"I couldn't sleep." Kudo spat honestly. "Here–let me go get you another shirt." Was the last thing he said before dashing swiftly out of the kitchen to grab his soaked partner a shirt from the dryer. He returned within minutes with a new long sleeved black shirt with a green marijuana plant on each of the shoulders. He didn't understand why Rikuo was obsessed with long sleeved shirts. He never once saw him in a T-shirt that showed above his elbows.

Without so much of a thank you, Rikuo took the shirt. His large body slumped over into an arch as he tugged it off. As his shirt went up and over his back, Kazahaya saw the reason he didn't wear short sleeved shirts. He had odd shaped black designs on his back. There was one on his left shoulder blade that connected to his right shoulder blade and looked almost like a dog demon. On his shoulder, there were two other designs that looked like thorns.

"Oh wow . . . what are these?" Kazahaya asked curiously and ran a finger to trace out the black tattoo. This seemed to upset Rikuo in more ways than one.

"That's one of your business!" Rikuo snarled at him and twirled his body around. He quickly snatched Kazahaya's hand in his own and gripped it hard so that he could not run when he broke out into a yelling fit.

"Don't touch me!" Kazahaya cried out and tried to pull away. Before Kazahaya had time to react, Rikuo's emotions were injected to him through the connections of their palms. A strong wave of heat traveled through his body, focusing on the center of his stomach. He could feel everything. His anger, pain, and everything else that the psychic was going through. Rikuo's past was rewound in the back of his mind then played right in front of him. He fainted and fell to his knees, holding onto Rikuo's hand.

"What the Hell?" he asked. He thought that Kazahaya was just playing with him to get away from the yelling. He jerked the empath to his feet and held him up by the hand he never let go of. "Enough with the jokes." Himura growled deeply to him and shook his body.

"Ughh . . . " the unconscious Kazahaya groaned in an agonizing way. His entire body quivered as the racing waves of heat continued to build up in a tight ball in his stomach, making him feel what Rikuo was feeling. Beads of sweat gradually began to pop up along his face.

Himura noticed the facial expression of grievance overpower his sweet and childish ones. He looked almost like the day he had found him in the snow. On the verge of being numb and deadpan. A frown took his lips. He scooped the feather light body into his arms and started back into his own bedroom. He allowed him to take his bed for the night while he took the couch. Before leaving, he pulled the thin white sheet up to his chin.

"Rikuo . . . " Kazahaya whimpered softly.

When he heard his name being called out, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He saw his beautiful body toss and turn in his sheets. It was so tempting to crawl into the bed with that boy. He tried to refuse, but his conscious told him other wise. Something possessed his body and carried his feet to the bedside then forced his form into the bed. His body continued to be manipulated by his thoughts as he made their puzzle pieced bodies fit back in place. The cotton T-shirt Kazahaya was wearing felt good against his bare chest. One arm went to tangle around the empath's waist and brought him close. This seemed to have a great calming effect on him because his jumpy body stopped. The closeness of Rikuo's body was all he needed to put those terrible pictures in his mind on pause and make his dreams come back.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter Four: First Mission**

The night passed in what seemed like minutes. It wasn't before long that the alarm clock in Rikuo's room had gone off with its awful wake up call. Rikuo ignored it after having no sleep any that night so that he may watch over Kazahaya if he needed anything. Kazahaya on the other hand–slept peacefully without disturbance or restlessness. As soon as the alarm clock finished up the last long ding, the empath's eyes flickered aimlessly open. His spine was racked up with shivers as he felt warm yet small puffs of hot air being blown onto the nape of his neck. His hackles stood straight up. Kazahaya struggled within the tight hold from the arms.

"Go back to sleep . . . " he heard Rikuo's voice call out from behind him followed by a gentle tug from the arm around his stomach. It drew him back to the sheets.

"But we've got to open the shop." Kazahaya protested quickly. He crawled out from the tight ring around his waist. He grabbed up Rikuo's hand into his smaller one and started to tug at him, attempting to pull him from bed. "Get up you grown whale!"

"I gave up sleep for you . . . " the psychic clenched his hand tightly in his own and tangled their fingers together. He forcefully jerked him down to the bed next to him. It shook a few times and tried to get readjusted to both their weights. He wrestled Kazahaya in the bed and tangled him in the sheets, wanting his warm body back next to him. In the end, it was Rikuo who had won because he out did the smaller Kazahaya in everything. "You give up work time for me."

"Ugh! Get off. You're heavy!" Kazahaya said, trying to push Rikuo's body off of his own. He failed in the process.

"Really?" Rikuo just chortled and made himself comfy. He rested his head on Kazahaya's chest and made a sigh of satisfaction. "Cause your as light as a pillow."

A light shade of red blush coated his cheeks. He threw his head back against the pillow behind him with a small pout.

"We have a mission-oh!" Kakei spoke in a normal voice that grew startled by the site of the two boys, one on top of the other.

"This isn't what it looks like!" the bottom boy quickly shouted. He knew exactly what was going through Kakei's mind at the moment and it wasn't what he wanted.

"Is it not?" a small laugh escaped his slim lips. "Well, once you two are finished, I have an assignment for the both of you so come on down in the office."

"He's never gonna wake up! Could you get him off of me?"

"Ta-ta!" Kakei said in a teasing tone that made Kazahaya angry. He walked out with Saiga lingering at the door waiting for him.

"Are they getting it on?" he asked. He covered his mouth and held in a laugh. Before long, he made a noise that sounded like he was giving his skin a raspberry then came an outburst of laughs.

"Kudo-kun said they weren't." He gave an angelic smile to him as he strode down the open halls. "Obviously out minds work in a different gutter."

Hours passed by and so did the feeling of Kazahaya's small body. The weight was pressured down on him and caused him to be numb all over. The time hit noon and Kazahaya was ready for him to get up. "Wake up, you sleeping fuggly." The boy growled and tugged hard at a shock of his hair.

"Uhnn . . . " the larger boy said with a groan of aggravation. He wanted to sleep forever on this body. But the time had come for him to get up and let him free until next time. He tiredly crept off of him and helped his numb body up.

"I can't feel any of me!" Kazahaya shouted in a startled tone. He poked at his stomach and felt tingles gather there then fade back into his skin. His legs seemed to be the only able body part that he could use.

"Walk it off." Was Rikuo's advice to releasing the numbness. He got behind Kazahaya and started to push his small body along. He guided him down the hall, down the stairs, and into the office. The giant hands pushed him on the couch where he could sit. He sat next close next to him. A little too close in Kazahaya's opinion. Their hips grinded against each other every time either of them moved and he could feel every movement of his partner's leg if it moved at all.

"Well, well. I see you two are finally up and ready." Kakei said as he walked in. He held a manila folder tightly to his chest. "This is your mission." He opened up the little brown bag and pulled out two pictures. He held out the pictures and allowed each of them to take one. The first picture that Kazahaya took was of a man. He was very tall–about as tall as Rikuo and had long ebony hair that clashed with his piercing yellow and gleaming eyes. He wore a black trench coat that rippled at his feet. He also wore black and baggy jeans that draped slightly over his military like boots. His well built and battle scared chest was covered with nothing. "This man's name is Leon Nokuro. He possesses a netherworld item called the Pendant of the Grave." He nodded over to Rikuo's picture that held a ghostly black pendant with a blood red amulet in the middle. "It allows him to take a soul as long as the soul is weak to make himself stronger as well as bring the dead back to life. He's very deadly and is up for killing anyone at anytime he desirers. I've text the places where you'll find the man at the times of day to your cell phones. You can leave right now if you two like." Kakei said before standing up. "And Rikuo–please don't be too hard on him. This is his first mission and he's new with this and his powers."

Rikuo flashed a teasing grin Kazahaya's way. It made the empath feel a little nervous. "Should we be going?" he asked and stood from the cushions of the couch. Kazahaya nodded and followed him out.

"Let's see now . . . " Kazahaya said in a curious voice. "Where's our little friend at?" his hand reached back in his butt pocket to pull out his Cricket cell phone. "Right now he's at the Hugostan Diner."

"That's not to far from here. C'mon." Kazahaya's partner said and started to walk faster. That quick walk crescendoed into a run that was too hard to keep up with for Kazahaya. Rikuo came to a stop in front of a japanese-built diner. The two of them collided on contact just as soon as he stopped.

"There he is!" Kazahaya shouted and pointed to the man paying at the front desk. He quickly dashed forward to run in and grab him but ended up ramming him hard on in the chest. He staggered back and tried grabbing onto something before falling and ended up toppling over with the man falling on top of him. The so-called Pendant of the Grave hung limp around his neck.

"What the Hell?" Leon shouted in a surprised way as he stumbled on top of the boy. "Why you little gripe!" he raised his hand to punch Kazahaya's face into the ground but quickly declined against punching that pretty face of his. He took back his words at the site of his face, unable to resist it. "Oh . . . " he said in an interested manor. "What a pretty boy you are . . . " Leon whispered to him and touched his cheek lightly with his fingertips. He was acting as though Kazahaya was a fragile doll.

Kudo sat still. He wanted to move but for some reason he couldn't. It was as if his entire form was paralyzed from head to toe. He kept his mouth shut and tongue quiet. His eyes darted toward Rikuo and begged him desperately for help. When he heard Rikuo make a jesting laugh, he nearly froze. That was a sign that he wasn't going to help him in whatever way he could. His eyes shot back to the main target who was still studying his face with the precisest of eyes.

"You know, I enjoy pretty boys like you. They're so fun to look at." Leon said in an almost singsong voice. He traced out the arch on Kudo's nose with his index finger.

_What the Hell am I supposed to say to that?_ He asked in the back of his mind. "Really now?" a jitter laugh moved from his lips.

"Why wouldn't they? Mind if I take you out for something?" he teasingly flicked his nose over the empath's.

"Maybe later. I'm busy at the moment." he felt the paralyzation ware off quickly after he spoke. He sat up and Leon moved off of him.

"Well then if you change your mind, just let me now. I'll be happy enough to take you out." The medium took out a piece of blank white paper and a pen then wrote down his address. "Come over any time." He winked and watched Kazahaya's hand take it. "My name's Leon by the way."

"My name's Kazahaya." He whispered and held out his hand for a shake. It was only polite. Leon took it and shook at it for the longest moment before letting him go. _Ready to kill me at any moment, huh? Kakei was so wrong about this guy._

"So long for now and until we meet again." Leon called in a vouching voice. His eyes tracked him as he walked to the taller man then walk off in the opposite direction with him. He suddenly became aware of the other man in Kazahaya's life and this angered him. He would somehow have to get rid of him and he knew the perfect way how.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five: Motel Hell**

"What the Hell was wrong with you back there, you stupid bastard! You could of at LEAST helped me out and got the guy off of me!" Kazahaya screamed right up in his face. This was the start to a yelling fit that would soon grow into a face to fist fight if needed. "The guy could have raped me!"

"It was entertaining for the first few seconds." Rikuo's voice was much calmer than Kazahaya's as he spoke. He ruffled his hair in his fingers playfully. "I was actually jealous for about five seconds. He took my spot on top of you."

Kudo's cheeks flushed heavily. "Well here." He shoved the piece of paper given to him to Rikuo's chest. "Take this and go to wherever he lives to have a fight for the top." His own words made him blush more.

Rikuo blinked innocently then looked at the piece of paper. "He leaves in Yamanashi."

"Seriously?" Kazahaya asked and peeked over at the piece of paper. "That's not too far from here."

"Not far but a long drive." Rikuo hastily caught a taxi then waved for Kazahaya to join him in it.

"How are we supposed to go into his house?" he asked as he sat on the leather seat. It made a funny tooting noise as he scooted next to Rikuo, getting close so the taxi driver could not hear.

"Where to?" the cabby spoke in a southern hick accent. He looked like he was from America from not only the way he talked but his blond hair and blue eyes too.

"Yamanashi on a little street called Takai Ikkuo. The house number is 666." Rikuo commanded. He turned back to Kazahaya with a slight grin. From that, Kudo knew what he was up to and planning.

"You want me to go back?" he asked in a wavy voice. Rikuo nodded. Kazahaya took a deep gulp. "Then you have to come with me to assure my safety. Cause last time you did a lazy ass job on protecting me."

"I will. I promise." He was trying to make Kazahaya feel the least bit better. "After all, I wouldn't want my pretty little boy to get hurt." He said in the same sly and cunning way that Leon had done to him. It angered Kazahaya in more ways than one.

"That's not funny." He said in a deep and dark voice. His green eyes shot him a death defining glare. His nails dug deep into his pants to restrain himself from punching Rikuo. He wasn't scared of him. But he was scared of what Kakei might do if he quit the mission because the target was hitting on him.

"Fine. But I will look after you. Trust me." Kazahaya could pick out the honesty in his words. The smile that curved on his rosy lips made him feel better. A smile wasn't seen by one such as Rikuo most often. So he took this as a treat.

They had killed an hour before reaching the street and the house. Well . . . the place wasn't really a house. It was more like a rundown and abandoned hotel. The windows were all shattered in and the doors were chopped up or broken up. All the lights were killed except one that was on and flared out the window, and making shadows dance on and off of the dim streets.

Rikuo paid the cabby the amount he owed then hopped carelessly from the car. "I'm going to stay outside of the hotel room so that he doesn't get suspicious. I'll be listening in on whatever you two say so there's nothing to worry about, all right? Scream if you need me. And tease him a little to get to the pendant." He gave Kazahaya one last reassuring smile before guiding him up to the only light that was on in the dead hotel bathed in the dawning light.

"Hello?" Kudo said weakly as his feet dragged him into the room. His voice was squeaky from fear. Surely anything that touched him would send him off into an alarm of panic.

"Oh. I see you decided to join me." Leon's voice sowed fear into the back of his mind when he heard him. Kazahaya's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He saw a small but faint light producing smoke in the darkness. Those yellow catlike eyes he recognized glowed in the dark and sparkled viciously and hungrily. No human ever had yellow eyes. Then what was he . . . ?

"I couldn't resist."He squeaked once more. Even though his voice showed fright, his face did not. He kept it straight and calm. He looked over at the worn down red couch that had ripped pillows and a curly spring poking out from the bottom of it. With one drawn breath, he took a seat on the couch and waited for him to show himself.

Leon appeared from the darkness like a vampire on prowl who had found its nightly pray. He had taken off his trench coat and hung it on the coatrack by the door. A cigarette laid on the edge of his bottom lip. The pendant swayed across his chest as he walked. He advanced toward him and the light taps of his footsteps were the only thing that could be heard.

_Tap tap tap . . . _

A long strand of hair poured over one of his eyes. The light from the evening sun was dancing on his skin and making it look a crisp golden color. He fell on all fours on the couch and crawled onto Kazahaya's lap. He drew a deep puff of air from the cig then blew it in his face. "You know Kazahaya . . . " he purred into his ear. "You have the perfect form. And I'm sure the perfect soul too. Give it to me." He breathed on his neck and nibbled on the tip of his ear to make it almost tempting to say yes.

"No . . . " Kazahaya whispered harshly. He placed his hands on Leon's chest and pushed him back. But his limbs felt weaker than usual. Like they weren't there. His bones melted at the sound of the medium's smooth voice.

"No?" he furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his cigarette from his lips. No human had the courage to tell him no. Obviously this one was different and playing hard to get. He would get what he wanted. And he wanted Kazahaya. He moved his hand up the empath's shirt and massaged at the skin of his stomach, loosening it up and making it more vulnerable to anything. "We'll see about that." He snarled, bearing small ivory fangs. He moved the lit end of the roll of tobacco to the massaged skin. He skidded the ash that had been threatening to fall off of the end for a long time now along the white stomach. "Now . . . ?"

"Rikuo!" he squawked forcefully from the tight lump in his throat. He quickly started to pant from the heat of fear rising in his gut. The ash didn't burn him much but just the thought of the lit end burning into his skin made his insides burn already. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to be once again in Rikuo's arms and away from this Motel Hell.

"Kazahaya!" the psychic shouted as the clawed up door flung open and slammed into the wall next to it. Both the door and the wall tore on contact from the strong force that bashed them together. He gasped when he felt how low Kazahaya's life force was. It was holding on by a mer thread that was slowly breaking apart. He knew just from it that Leon had already been tearing away his soul. "I'm coming for you!"

"How pathetic." He tossed the small and almost dead cig down to the ground, trying to catch the green rug on the wooden floor aflame. Rikuo had other plans. He quickly made the small drug blow up into tiny pieces, sending the small lit parts everywhere. Most hitting in Leon's eyes because the two were so close. Others hit the rug and slowly caught it on fire just as Leon had planed. The medium screeched. He covered his eyes and rubbed them with rage that was burning more than the water growing in his stinging eyes. Leon's feet carried him back toward the window where he could jump out. "I'll have him later . . . " he roared demonically. His eyes gave the boy one last lustful look before bounding out of the window, keeping his life and the pendant.

"Hold on." Rikuo whispered to his weary partner. His mind was fogged up with smoke and made his vision dizzy. His will carried him on, coercing him to grab him into his arms then follow Leon out the window. He wasn't so lucky as Leon in landing on his feet. His body fell forward as soon as his feet touched face with the hard ground. Kudo was thrown from his arms and rolled helplessly on the ground several feet away from him. His ankle joints gave out on him but he sure didn't. He continued to labor on all fours over to the fallen Kazahaya. He yanked Kazahaya's body to his own and cradled him in his arms. His thumb went to his cheek to wipe away the black ash covering his beautiful pale face.

"Rikuo?" he asked in a raspy voice. The empath's teal eyes opened to small slits. Ash draped over his eyelashes. He was totally unaware of the burning building that had burst into a flame in a matter of minutes and the black covering his face. All he was thinking of was Rikuo.

"Yes, Kazahaya?" he asked, shifting his ankles to feel if they had regained their strength from the fall. They had and he was able to stand and walk again.

"I want to go home." He made a small whimpering noise and shifted so his face pressed to Rikuo's chest. He dragged his feet to curl up next to him.

"I'm not going to let you down here. This is your first mission and you can't fail it. I won't let you." His words were soft, not like the normal mocking and tough Rikuo's. This one was quiet and caring. _Tomorrow is the day I'll get back at Leon for putting you down like this. _"Hey Kazahaya . . . " Rikuo said and cupped his chin in his palm. He tilted it up and smiled at him, drawing a small line along his frowning lips. "Don't be sad. It doesn't suit you."

Kudo gave a slight smile that grew into a bigger one. He stuffed his head back into his chest, nuzzling him some with his nose. "I won't." _For you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Kidnap at Midnight**

"You can sleep now, Kazahaya." Rikuo whispered to the boy laying in the angelic white sheets. He had carried him all the way to the nearest hotel even though his feet gave out on him a couple of times. It hurt, but he had the will to continue on. Only for Kazahaya. He had cleaned him up and rid him of the black ash coating his face.

"Thank you." Kazahaya said and tilted his head over to look at him. The second Rikuo tried to stand up, Kazahaya pulled him straight back down in the bed. "Sleep here for tonight." He demanded. Like an obedient dog, the psychic laid next to him and turned to face him. He moved to press his face back to Rikuo's chest and wrap his arms around his neck, clinging tightly onto him so he couldn't move. His body shifted himself to where he was comfortable.

"You could be my snuggle boy." He chortled. His fingers combed through the light brown hair. He wrapped one leg around his waist and his free arm found its way to the small of his back, holding him protectively. He was willing to give up anything and everything for the boy.

"I probably could." Kudo said. His words were muffled because of Rikuo's chest in the way of his mouth and words. He didn't mind it. The comfort and warmth of his body was all he wanted and needed.

"Now get to bed snuggle boy. We have a long day tomorrow." He rubbed his words against Kazahaya's forehead using his lips. He laid a butterfly kiss on his where his words were pressed then dug his face in his hair, loving the smell cascading from the brown strands. It was a florescent scent–probably from the shampoo he was using. "Mmm . . . "

"Hmm?" Kazahaya enquired. He looked up to him tiredly. The emerald peering eyes showed off his tiredness greatly. The moonlight crawled down from the open window and onto the bed, coating his pale skin to make it look as though it was glowing in the dark.

"Nothing. Your hair just smells good is all." He gave him one last kiss. This one was a little bit different. It was upon the lips instead of his forehead and much harder than the last one. It lasted only for a few seconds, but it was long enough to get Kazahaya's sweet taste upon his lips.

Kudo dug his face back into Rikuo's chest to hide his blush which made Rikuo laugh once more at him. He wrinkled a chunk of his shirt in his small fists when he heard him laugh at his silly embarrassment. But he quickly overcame it when the darkness swallowed him up and pulled him into a world of sleep. Rikuo joined him not too long after.

They slept in a tight embrace that night, not one of them moved from their spot in the others arms. The two boys snored softly with each other in a slow rhythm with one right after the other. The night was pretty peaceful until there was a tiny bump that filled the room and only stirred Rikuo.

_What was that . . . ?_ He asked in the back of his mind as he sat up. His arose from the bed to look around for their little intruder. The first place he looked was around the window. It was open of course and the best place for a person to sneak in. He sighed when he saw that there was nothing there. It was only his imagination. Or so he thought . . . out of no where, a strong arm wrapped around his chest and pinned his arms to his sides. Before he could shout for Kazhaya's help, a rag was slapped to his lips with a strong fume that he recognized as nitrous oxide. The laughing gas was quickly breathed in once he took a mistaken gasp. Rikuo suddenly felt dizzy. Everything in his world seemed to dance and jump in front of him. It was incoherent. His eyes tried to adjust to the double of everything but when he did, his was tugged deeper and deeper into the darkness. Until he finally let go and fell back into the large body behind him.

_Now that I have you, Kazahaya has no choice but to give himself up to me._ The yellow-eyed intruder said to himself. He lifted him up upon his shoulder and leaped back out of the window where he came from, not making one sound that woke Kazahaya's peaceful dream.

"Ugh . . . " Kazahaya groaned uncomfortably the next morning as his eyes flickered open. His hands felt around for the large body of the boy he adored, but could not find him. "Rikuo . . . ?" he called for him. But there was no answer. He figured that he had gotten up and gone to eat or something of the sort. But Rikuo was not one that woke up early . . . the ring tone and violent quivering of his cell phone went off in his back pocket. But who would be calling him at this time? He pulled it out and saw Rikuo's number written on it. He pressed the talk button and put it up to his ear. The person spoke out before he could say hello.

"Meet me at the water fountain by the first place we met." It was Leon's dark voice.

The empath's eyes widened. He knew from the moment Rikuo was missing from the bed that something was wrong. Now that Leon had Rikuo, he had no will of his own and would have to follow his orders. "What have you done to Rikuo?" he screamed in the phone. It was so loud that his lungs sounded as though they were about to burst.

"We'll talk more later. Ta-ta." He said before hanging up. There was a short pause before he heard the small beeps of the hung up phone. Without a complaint, he pushed away the covers and dashed out of the room with his feet carrying him as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter Seven:** **Prefect Date with the Prefect Kazahaya**

"What . . . ? Where am I?" Rikuo asked in a wavy voice. His eyes were hard to open because of the crusted blood around his eyelids, cementing them down. Even if he did open them, his vision would be blurry. He would barely see either way. The room was pitch black and only the small echo of footsteps came in the distance. The strong smell of iron lingered and played just below his nose. It burnt his nostril hairs from the horrible stench. His body ached everywhere for unknown reasons, mostly around his stomach area. He couldn't move and something tight was bounding his wrists above his head and his ankles to what felt like a brick wall. He wasn't sure if it was a wall. It was cold and rugged, not like any other wall he had felt. He tried to move his arms loose but once he did, the grip got tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Leon's advancing voice told him. "That's Demon's String. Another one of my Netherworld toys. It takes your energy as you struggle more to tighten its grip on you." He touched his cheek with the lightest fingertips.

"What do you need me for?" Rikuo growled deep in his throat. He struggled more and only gave the tight string around his wrists and ankles more strength to the clutch harder.

"For my date with Kazahaya of course. With you as my captive, Kazahaya will do anything for me to get to you." He said with a humorous laughter added at the end of his sentence.

"You leave Kazahaya out of this!" Rikuo hissed. He tried not to struggle but human instinct lead him to do it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Leon spat honestly. He pulled away and started out the door. He tugged on his cloak on and shouted, "Wish me luck." the door was slammed behind those words. That familiar silence filled the room and mixed with the blood in the air in a gruesome mixture. A small ring filled Rikuo's ears as he faded back with the darkness once more to regain more energy in sleep.

_Kazahaya . . . _

"I'm here!" Kazahaya shouted as he swiftly came to a halt next to the man in dark clothing who was smoking another cigarette. He crouched down to catch his breath. He was panting hard from running all the way there.

"Take you long enough?" Leon asked and put out the lite on the end using his fingertip. It didn't seem to burn him but the fire at the end made a strong hiss as it was put out. He flicked it out of his finger and into the water fountain next to him. He scooted over on the bench and allowed Kazahaya to sit next to him.

"What do you want?" the empath asked as he took a seat on the open space. He took a serious look instead of the usual outgoing one. His entire body was strained and would fidget every now and then.

"I want you to go on a date with me. Take me out and have a good time. And smile, Kazahaya. It suits you better." The median said with a devilish grin appearing on his lips.

Kudo blushed. Not from the embarrassment he was having now, but for the embarrassment he would endure later on in the time he was spending with the kidnapper. "Fine." He said simply and gave a small smile. He was smiling on the outside; on the inside, he was frowning.

"Then come along." He spoke in a singsong voice and stood from the bench. He waited for his date to stand so that he could wrap his arm around his waist. He pulled him close so that their hips collided. Once he noticed Kazahaya wasn't reacting much to his movements, he frowned. This wasn't the Kazahaya he wanted. "Act toward me like you would that other man."

Kazahaya closed his eyes and moved his arm to wrap about Leon's neck. He straightened up his back so that he could walk side by side with him and make their hips rub together to cause a friction between the two of them.

"Much better." Leon said with a content smile. The two of them walked side by side with each other just as close as their hips. Leon stopped them at a bar. They walked inside it and smelt the strong stench of beer that was as strong as it was outside. The lights were dim and the buzz from a mix between laughs and shouts tossed back and forth around the place. Loud exotic rock music overpowered it all. He walked Kazahaya up to the bar to seat him on one of the leather seated stools.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked them. He walked up, scrubbing the bottom of a glass clean with a pure white rag.

"I'll take a glass of red wine." Leon said then looked over at the boy who was nervously shifting in his seat. "What would you like?"

"A strawberry milkshake." His eyes kept low. He heard some whispers and laughs from the overly large truck drivers behind him. He didn't want a hangover the next morning and he probably wouldn't drink any of it at all so he ordered something simple. His mind was on Rikuo, wondering if he was fine or not.

"Coming right up." the barkeeper said and went to go make them up.

"Hey, kid." One of the men that was laughing at him said and took a seat next to him. He smelt of beer and nothing but it. By the way he was walking and swaying around, he was drunk.

"Go away, you drunk bastard." Kazahaya growled. He watched his glass of strawberry milkshake as it slid to him with the straw grazing his lips slightly as it came to him. He wrapped his lips around the tip of his straw and sucked at it. He moaned at the delightful taste.

Leon kept a close eye on him. He took a small sip of his wine, his eyes going past Kazahaya and to the drunkard who didn't get up but kept staring at him. He quickly drank the rest of his glass then threw it at the man. He fell back in his seat and bumped his head on the table as he landed. Every able body froze in the bar, preparing for a fight. "He said to go away."

"What the Hell is up with you?" the man shouted and rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and by the way his face burned red down to his neck, he wasn't very happy.

"You looked at him in a way I didn't like." He glowered at him. His blood thirsty eyes kept close onto his prey.

"Whu-why are you lookin' at me like that, man?" his words were slurred and unable to understand. The chuckle that escaped Leon's lips made shivers run up and down his spine and caused goose bumps to appear along his hairy arms. He pushed off the table using his legs to push him further away from the monster's sight.

"What are you talking about?" his ebony hair fell over his eyes and made him look almost ready for a kill. In fact . . . he was.

"That's it! I'm otta this freak place." The cowardly motorcyclist cried and leaped to his feet in fear. He shoved his way through the crowed and out of the bar. Everyone stopped to stare in awe. But it quickly faded and everyone returned to their normal positions. This wasn't the first time that something like this has happened in this bar. And it probably wasn't the last time either.

Leon just laughed then tugged Kazahaya who wasn't the least bit surprised from his seat. He reached down and tangled his fingers with Kazahaya's so he wouldn't get lost within the giant crowed. Once they were out, his laughter broke loose. "That was great!"

"If you say so." Kudo said with a roll to his eyes. There was strong sarcasm in his voice. He didn't find any of it great. He didn't find any of this date great. Nothing at all. "When can we see Rikuo?" he was a little afraid to ask him in fear that he might raise the time limit or maybe even make the date worse. Now that he was in a happy and good mood, he was sure he would get an answer.

"In a while." He wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist and pulled him close. "If you kiss me, I'll take you to him right away."

Kazahaya thought about it for a second. He didn't want to give this loser a kiss but he wanted to see Rikuo. _I'll give him a small kiss and that's it. _He thought. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and looked up at him as if asking: Good enough?

Leon raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. Of course what Kazahaya gave to him was definitely not enough to savor his taste. "Kiss me like you would your partner."

Kudo blushed then drew a deep breath. His arms slithered up his chest to wrap tightly around his neck. He closed his eyes and pictured Rikuo in front of him, smiling down at him with that same cunning smile he always wore. It made him smile on the outside and inside. He leaned up on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips firmly to Leon's horribly chapped ones. He held onto the kiss and the picture until it faded from his mind.

"That was much better." Leon's taste was satisfied with Kazahaya's sweet lips that tasted of the strawberry milkshake he had. "Then let's go. I'll take you to Rikuo." _And both of your strong souls and powers will belong to me._


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter 8: Playing with the Dead**

Kazahaya followed Leon without a word or complaint. Of course, Leon went the long way and turned every wrong corner the whole entire way, just to spend more time with Kazahaya and play with his eagerness to see Rikuo.

"Here we are." Leon finally said as he came to a stopping point. They were standing in front of a church. Kazahaya recognized it as the church that was burnt down not too long ago. Some of the wooden walls still remained but the entire roof was burnt away. The only statue that remained was a stone-graven image inside of the chapel.

Kudo quickly broke out into a hurried scampered up the steps that lead to the church. "Rikuo!" he called to him several times without a single word from his partner. He heard an acerbic groan and up ahead and knew right away it was Rikuo. He picked up his pace and didn't stop until he reached Rikuo's bloodstained body.

"Kazahaya . . . ?" he heard Rikuo's harsh voice ask. He turned his head to look at him but the wire like string held him back from doing so.

"Shut up. I'm getting you out of here." Kazahaya told him forcefully. He started to tug at the Demon's String but it cut deep gashes into his fingers. Regardless to that, he kept pulling.

"You idiot . . . it's a trap . . . " Rikuo whispered.

"No, really?" the sarcasm in his voice came out loud and clear as he spoke. He finally got the string loose enough for Rikuo's hands and feet to slip out of it. He caught his large body into his arms and laid him down on the ground, unable to support his weight.

"Well, well. You made it this far . . . " Leon said, clapping his hands for them. He walked into the sanctuary of the church where he kept Rikuo and stood in front of them both. "But, it all ends here."

"It ends for you but it's just getting started for me." Kazahaya growled. He picked up his feet and they carried him as fast as they could. He held up his fists, ready to launch it at him when he got close enough. Like Rikuo though, he out did him in everything. Leon dodged his arm then caught him by the wrist, forcing his body down to the ground.

"You know the pendants second ability, right?" Leon asked in a frightful tone that sent chills down Kazahaya's spine. He nodded.

"It can raise people from the dead."

"Exactly. And do you know why I picked a church to hide Rikuo?" he chortled.

Kazahaya thought about it for a second. If this is a church then there could be . . . his eyes shot open. He knew what Leon was up to and knew it very well. "There's a graveyard somewhere nearby . . . "

"Bingo." He said with a growing smirk. A gruesome hand popped from the black wooden bark. It's gray and baggy skin was covered with dirt and rotting flesh. Little blood still remained and dripped lightly in small waterfalls down the skin. Their fingers curled and popped as they stretched themselves out from a long year's worth of rest. It smelt of nothing but death. A few more hands popped up afterward. One by one, hands grew from the ground like newly born grass.

"What the Hell are those?" Kazahaya cried. He struggled in Leon's grip. Knowing Leon, he would probably not let him loose until the hands grabbed him. He managed to get one hand free from Leon's grip. He reached up and clenched the pendant in his hand. This was like a horror movie he once saw. Only he was in it.

"They're the things that will write your ending." Leon said. He pushed Kazahaya's body toward the open hands. His emotionless yellow eyes peered down upon the horrified boy. Staring down at his opponent like a hungry cat was used to frighten his enemies and lower their self-esteem to make them think that they have no chance at winning and losing is their only choice.

"Rikuo- listen to me!" Kazahaya cried to his nearly unconscious friend. He heard him groan in response to show him he was listening to any thoughts that Kazahaya had. "Break the chain!"

Rikuo rolled onto his side with a deep groan. Blood dripped from every open wound as he sat up. He used his arm to hold up his body weight. He wasn't sure if he had enough energy to break the thick chain holding the pendant. The psychic gave it a try anyway. His eyes went to focus on the side of the chain Kazahaya was pulling at. At first, there was nothing, so he tried a little harder. The chain did nothing. His muscles suddenly stopped and gave out underneath him. He collapsed to the floor with a tired whimper.

"Try as you like but it's no use!" Leon laughed. He rose to his feet to get Kazahaya loose from the chain. Kudo continued to cling onto the pendant with all his might. The dead arms tugged at his clothing and tore the rough jeans.

"Not true!" Kazahaya shrieked. His weight shifted down to the ground. Something in his mind was telling him that Rikuo's efforts didn't go to waste. As he began to put more and more weight, the chain finally snapped. Rikuo might not have had enough energy to blow it into two completely but he sure hallowed off the insides in a smaller explosion enough for Kazahaya to finish off his job.

"What?" Leon shouted. _How could he have broken it? _The question shot through his mind more than one hundred times but he couldn't generate an answer. His hand reached down to grab the pendant. Strong dead fingers wrapped around his wrist and stopped him from going any further. The dead were turned against their master because they had acquired a new one.

"What are you doing? Kill him not me!" he screamed at the hands. They didn't seem to understand them because they all took their sights from Kazahaya and focused them on Leon.

Kazahaya moved away from the gathering hands. The empath walked sluggishly over to his sleeping partner to help him up. He kneeled down to him and picked up his hand. He laid it over his shoulders and stood up, slowly so that he didn't injure him any further. Rikuo's body stood up with him. His free hand went around his waist to press their hips together for support on both their bodies. "You're going to be all right." Kazahaya whispered reassuringly. He walked with Rikuo out of the church, taking one last look at Leon as he was covered by the dead. They both heard terrifying screams produced from the chapel but ignored them. The two of them continued on side by side down the eerie streets, ready to go back home.

Back at the church, the screams had died off and the arms had retreated back to the ground. Leon's form was fine as was his clothing. Just some dirt rubbed off by the hands and that was it. Not a scratch had been laid on his skin. He sat up and dusted off his dirt-covered clothing. "Kakei is paying me way too little to fake all this crap . . . "


	9. Chapter 9

1**Chapter 9: Confession**

"WHAT?" Kazahaya screamed on the top of his lungs. They were back in the drugstore and cooling down after a weeks worth of hard work. But what Kakei had to say interrupted the silence.

"That's right." Kakei said with a mischievous grin. "Leon was paid to do all that."

"Kakei! Was he paid more than me? What about the date-was that apart of the plan too?" Kazahaya asked. His words were fast and hard to keep up with.

"What about the pendant?" Rikuo spoke above Kazahaya's questions. Rikuo was healed and back on his feet in no time.

"This old thing?" Saiga said and held up the dark pendant. "This was my grandma's and doesn't do anything but collect dust."

"Date?" Kakei thought about it for a second. He rubbed his chin in a thinking manor. "I don't recall a date of some sort."

"I went out with that sadistic guy, not to mention kissed him for a no-good and lame reason!" Kazahaya shouted in an angry tone. He flopped back down on the cushions with a tired sigh.

"I wouldn't say for a no-good reason . . . " Kakei said. He covered his lips to hide a small laugh that he tried to hold in.

The dark flush of embarrassment returned to haunt his cheeks once more. "Are you trying to say something . . . ?"

"No, no! Not at all." He heard Saiga make kissing noises in the back ground which made him burst into laughter.

"I don't think my snuggle boy would be dealing with perverts on purpose." Rikuo joined in on the teasing. One of his arms went around Kazahaya's stomach and pulled him up on his lap. "Unless he was desperate enough."

"Shut up!" Kazahaya hissed. "I did all that to get you back. I would have of left you in that place with that guy to see if he hit on you just for my entertainment."

"Aw. Kazahaya is as sadistic as Leon." Rikuo flicked his nose playfully over Kudo's. He felt the smaller body try to pull away from his grip but it quickly relaxed to the touch.

"Well, I've got some important things to attend to." Kakei said. He stood from his chair and walked out of the room with a wave to them both. Saiga left with a devilish wink.

"Don't get to rough!" he shouted. The door to the meeting room slammed shut and cut their conversation in half.

With no one around, Kazahaya slipped his slim body from the tight arm that bounded him to Rikuo. He laid back on the couch and rested his head on Rikuo's lap. "I'm glad that you were the only one who wasn't in on this silly little joke.""Actually . . . " Rikuo began to speak. His fingers combed lightly through the empath's angel soft hair as he spoke. "I was the one who came up with the idea of the date. Wasn't it great?"

"GREAT? You call a date at a bar with Leon great?" he jumped up, startled by Rikuo's words. He thought that his partner was the only one he could trust after Kakei and Saiga told them the truth about Leon. Now, the only person he thought he could trust was himself.

"I thought it was funny. But you don't have to worry any more." He whispered. His hands shoved Kazahaya into the couch so that he could crawl onto the snuggle boy. "I'll keep you pervert free."

"Thanks for the kind offer . . . " Kazahaya told him with sarcasm coating his words. He laid back and rested in the silence of the room. He was happy for once to have the larger body over him. His fingers tangled in the silky dark mane. "Hey, Rikuo . . . " he whispered. It shattered the peaceful silence between the two of them.

"Yes, Kazahaya?" he whispered in the same small voice. He his eyes darted up to him.

"When I kissed Leon . . . I pictured you in my head." His words brought back the familiar picture of the fantasy Rikuo he wished to have. The blush on his cheeks darkened tenfold. "That's the only way I was able to even look at him. I think I did that because . . . well . . . " it seemed like a million years before he spoke after that word. "I love you, Rikuo." He slowly looked down at him, afraid that his partner's face might have shown hints of anger or anything that might show that he disapproved. But surprisingly, he didn't find any of that. He found a curved blissful smile and a gleaming sparkle in his soft eyes.

"Good." The psychic said and wrapped his arms tightly around Kazahaya's neck. "Those were the words I wanted you to say." His smooth lips came to press lightly to Kudo's just to see what he might do. Kazahaya brought their lips to tightly lock with one another close enough that nothing could pry them away. He deepened it quickly and made it into a heated passionate kiss. Their lips pulled away slowly from one another after a long while. Their eyes kept locked onto one another. A pair of sunglasses peeking behind the blinds that blocked the drugstore from the view of the inside of the meeting room pulled Kazahaya's eyes away. Rikuo's joined him shortly after.

"Saiga . . . " Rikuo growled the name. He removed one of his tennis shoes and threw it at the glass, causing the man to fall backwards and land hard on his butt.

"That's what you get for being a peeping tom." The both of them heard Kakei say in a teasing tone.

Rikuo moved next to Kazahaya on the couch. With a little adjusting, both their bodies were able to fit. Kazahaya pressed his face into the small of his neck. His palms pressed flat to Rikuo's chest. He felt warm breath being blown into his hair and an arm wrap around his waist. His breathing pattern began to pick up with Rikuo's. As they moved with the slow rhythm, both their minds faded back, until they were both asleep. They needed a long week's worth of rest. And were going to do it in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

1**(Extra Drug) Chapter 10: Too Tight for Comfort**

It had been two long months after the incident with Leon. Two long months that they wasted on a break. It was Rikuo and Kudo's last day and they decided they were going to spend it at the fair.

"Oh, Kazahaya!" Saiga called to him before they could reach out of the door. Both Kazahaya and Rikuo had new and flashy kimonos made specially by Saiga. "I made you a new sash!"

"Another?" he asked. "Don't you think I look ritzy enough?" he looked down at his kimono with the dazzling flying swan design. He shrugged and took the black sash, figuring it was only kind enough to take it.

"I made it out of a special string that I found on the floor. I think Rikuo pulled it in but I decided to use it anyway."

"Special string, huh?" Kazahaya asked as he examined the sash with the lightest touch. It was a silky black one that felt as light as a feather. He turned around to face the opposite direction of two men and untied the blue sash that he was wearing. His robe dropped open and he quickly tugged it back in place. Knowing Rikuo, he wanted a peek. He quickly tied the new sash around his waist and turned around. "How does it look?"

"Great on you, now let's go." Rikuo said and quickly gripped Kazahaya's shoulder. He tugged him out of the shop and down the lit up nightly streets. One of his arms curled around the boy's waist to feel the sash. It was then that he noticed something strange. The cloth seemed to get tighter and tighter around his waist as he walked. He thought it was just his imagination at work so he ignored it.

It had finally reached the end of the long yet fun day and the two of them started back home the long way. Rikuo crossed his arms tightly to his chest when he saw how many stuffed animal toys Kazahaya had.

"Do you have to have that many toys?" Rikuo asked, looking at one toy in particular. It was a giant bird that wore a red robe and a hat to match. All the odd toys that Kazahaya had won seemed strange to him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause they're so cute!" Kazahaya said and nuzzled one of the stuffed animals with his nose. "Can you get your arm off of my waist? It's a little tight . . . "

"My arm . . . ?" he cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his hands that were crossed to his chest. "I've got nothing on your hips." His eyes glanced down just to see if something else was the cause of it, finding nothing. He saw that the sash was oddly tight though. It seemed to dig into the kimono and scrunch it up. "Uh . . . Kazahaya . . . I think I found the answer to your problems." He couldn't help but laugh and point down at his sash.

Kazahaya looked down. He quickly dropped his stuffed animals to the ground when he saw that his kimono was riding up a little bit too high in the waist. His hands yanked it down but it didn't seem to do him any good. "What the Hell is this?"

"Special string . . . " he laughed. He moved in front of Kazahaya and tried to help him out of it.

"Not in public!" the empath cried. He pushed down on Rikuo's shoulders to try and get him off but he was much stronger than he was. He looked up and saw two girls staring at them. They were giggling to each other and would whisper things every now and then. "This is embarrassing."

"Well, you're probably going to be as skinny as a stick once we get home so might as well get it off now." He said truthfully and started to tug at it. He ended up getting his hand tangled into the sash. When he pulled on it, it got tighter on him.

_I made it using a special string I found on the floor. I think Rikuo pulled it in but I decided to use it anyway._

"Wait! I know what he used!" Kazahaya shouted. "It's the Demon's String!" he knew very well that if it was in fact the Netherworld artifact, then there was no way that they could get out of it. Unless they cut it off. But they didn't have scissors or anything sharp like that.

"We have to go back to the drugstore."

"Like this?" Kudo's pride cried out. Many people were going to see them like this and laugh. He quickly picked up his stuffed animal toys to cover up the hand.

"Yes, like this." Rikuo had to pull him by his kimono down the streets. They took alleyways so that they didn't have to suffer too much embarrassment. Once they had made it back to the store, Kakei nearly spilt his coffee on himself at the sight of the two boys. With Rikuo's hand stuck in his belt where the knot of the sash was tied, many dirty things were going through his mind.

"Got a little wild tonight, did we?"

"No! It's not what it looks like!" Kudo shoved Rikuo up to a wall and pressed his body close so that he covered up his hand from Kakei's sight.

"You told me that once but I don't believe you this time." Kakei said with a laugh. He turned around before Kazahaya could say anything. "I'll leave you two here. Don't make too big of a mess!"

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this situation." Kazahaya said with an aggravated sigh. He wiggled his hips a little to see if it was loose. It wasn't any more loose than it was a few seconds ago.

"I can." Rikuo wrapped his arm around Kazahaya's neck. With his hand stuck in Kazhaya's sash, it made him a little bit shorter than Kudo. "Cause we just get closer and closer together, ya know?"

"That's not helping." Kazahaya said and turned around. He started to walk, expecting Rikuo to follow but he didn't. He pulled him back toward him to hug him.

"We can stay here until someone comes back and ask for scissors. Be a big boy and deal with this for now." He said and bit his neck slightly. It caused Kazahaya to shiver and moan a little. "Too bad for you, I know where your ticklish spot is . . . "

"What?" the empath started to struggle in the tight hold. It was no use. Rikuo had already started to tickle his inner thigh where his hand was. Kazahaya burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Rikuo didn't stop tickling him until victory was his and Kazahaya fell to his knees. The sash fell to the ground and his swan designed kimono reopened. Rikuo's fingers did the trick and loosened the cloth enough so that they both could get out of its tight grip. His tired body fell to the ground, panting a little hard from laughing his head off. "Aw, poor snuggle boy fell." He said and scooped Kazahaya's light body into his arms. He got a good glance at his slightly built chest and puppy dog briefs. He had seen this many times because Kudo would usually wear sagging pants that he'd have to pull up every now and then. He chuckled at them then tiptoed with him up to his room. He removed Kazahaya's kimono all the way and tossed it onto the floor next to his pile of dirty clothes. He laid him in the bed and pulled the white sheets over him. The white sheets complimented his ivory complex greatly. He brushed his hair from his pale face before crawling into the bed next to him. He hugged him close to his chest and nipped the nape of his neck before falling asleep.

Kazahaya awoke the next morning with a jolt to his body. It shook the bed a little and pushed the covers slightly away from his body. He noticed his kimono was gone and so was the tight sash. "I guess that was a dream . . . "

"Did you like the sash?" Saiga asked and came in with it. "Or was it too tight for you?"

"Tighter than you could imagine . . . "

**End Drug**

Well that's the end of D is for Drug! I know some of you were disappointed that Leon didn't die. Maybe I'll make another one with him where he is the actual bad guy instead of hired and he is stabbed, killed by the sun, and all the other really hilarious ideas that the reviewers hoped to give him…who knows. I love you reviewers tenfold! Until next time!

Saint Cross


End file.
